a perfect day
by winter lodge
Summary: Bahkan pada hari-hari baik, ada lantunan nada penuh distorsi yang Maehara dengar di dalam kepalanya. [AU]


**assassination classroom © matsui yuusei** ; no copyright law infringement intended, no profit gained.

.

.

.

Lantunan nada-nada penuh distorsi menggema dalam kepala Maehara bahkan di saat ia baru bangun pagi ini.

Ia menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Berusaha mengusir nada-nada tersebut tapi gagal. Kepalanya seolah menjelma menjadi sebuah alat perekam yang rusak, dan Maehara sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaikinya. Hal ini sudah berlangsung lama, namun ia tak kunjung terbiasa. Meskipun begitu, ia tahu bahwa suatu hari nanti, ia harus menganggapnya sebiasa matahari terbit dari timur.

Maka ia menuruni kasurnya dengan gerakan pelan, memulai rutinitas di pagi yang cerah ini. Matahari penuh dominasi. Dalam sinarnya yang terang ia seolah meledek mendung pada hati orang-orang. Dominasinya juga tidak kunjung mendatangkan hujan; padahal jika menurut pelajaran Sains yang diberikan saat sekolah menengah pertama, bulan-bulan seperti ini adalah hari-hari hujan. Maehara sudah bosan mendengarkan ramalan cuaca yang berakhir dusta, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyalakan televisi pagi ini—meskipun kegiatan menggoreng telur dan membakar roti akan terasa sangat sepi tanpa iringan suara dari televisi. Biasanya, Maehara tak peduli suara tersebut adalah suara cempreng seorang pembawa acara atau omong kosong dari para politikus, yang penting ada suara untuk mengiringi sarapan paginya, dan suara-suara tersebut bukan datang dari kepalanya.

Hei, pada kenyataannya ia ternyata lebih muak dengan ramalan cuaca palsu dibandingkan dengan suara-suara dalam kepalanya—lihat saja bagaimana Maehara memakan sarapannya dengan diam, tenang, tanpa tergoda sedikitpun untuk menyalakan televisi dan mengisi ruangan dengan suara cempreng nona peramal cuaca. Ia makan lambat-lambat seolah ia memiliki semua sisa waktu di dunia ini ( _padahal tidak_ ). Ia memastikan roti dan telurnya dikunyah dua puluh kali sebelum ditelan.

Maehara melirik jam. Rotinya baru habis setengah ketika benda bulat di ujung ruangan itu menunjukkan waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum tiba saatnya ia harus menemui seseorang. Dan ia harus bersegera, sebab orang itu _tidak punya semua sisa waktu di dunia._

.

.

.

"Bukankah kita adalah orang-orang yang ditolak dunia? Lantas, untuk apa kita tertawa?"

Maehara nyaris tidak mendengar kalimat tersebut di sela-sela nada penuh distorsi yang menghentak, semakin menggema di warung kopi kelas dua ini, sedikit berasal dari kepalanya sendiri, lebih banyak lagi berasal dari pengeras suara yang sudah tidak terawat. Sosok di depannya terlihat lesu; ah, Isogai memang selalu terlihat kurang sehat sejak masa-masa sekolah kami, begitu batin Maehara, namun ia tidak ingat pernah melihat Isogai selesu ini. Meskipun Maehara mengakui bahwa Isogai selalu punya mata yang sayu dan pipi yang tirus, ia seperti baru saja dihisap lubang hitam dan dihempaskan kuat-kuat setelah mengalami berjam-jam perasaan yang tidak nyaman. Direktori emosinya seolah kosong. Belum sepenuhnya hilang, namun menuju ke arah sana.

"... Tahukah kau bahwa kata-katamu barusan terdengar begitu menyedihkan. "

Isogai tertawa, geli, geli sekali, bukan geli yang berarti respon akan hal yang lucu dan menyenangkan; namun lebih kepada respon akan hal-hal yang bodoh. Geli yang sinis. Geli yang tidak menyenangkan. "Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari orang yang sudah ditolak dunia, Maehara?"

Maehara mengembuskan napasnya. Keras. Ia sebetulnya sudah menduga bahwa pembicaraannya dengan Isogai hari ini akan meliputi hal-hal yang menyedihkan, ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa kesedihan itu akan seintens ini.

"Tidak ada."

"Dan kau masih berharap akan hari esok," gumam Isogai. "Aku mengagumimu."

Dalam diam Maehara mengaduk kopi sangat pahit yang ada di depannya. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa _hei, Isogai, kau salah. Aku sudah berhenti memikirkan hari esok sejak aku mengetahui bahwa keadaan tubuhku tidak akan pernah bisa sama lagi seperti dulu. Aku sudah tidak percaya akan masa depan. Aku sudah hilang._

Kalimat-kalimat itu hanya sampai di tenggorokan. Ia telan seluruhnya tanpa sempat ia sampaikan.

"Hei, Maehara, pernahkah kau memikirkan hal apa yang ingin kaulakukan sebelum menghilang?" Isogai bertanya. Meskipun kalimatnya terdengar nonsense, intonasinya penuh dengan keseriusan. Pupil Maehara melebar sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengetuk-ngetuk tepi meja, berusaha mencari jawaban yang paling merepresentasikan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Aku ... tidak tahu."

"Hm?"

"Sungguh tidak tahu," jawab Maehara jujur. "Aku sudah kehilangan rasa percayaku terhadap apapun. Jika aku harus menghilang, aku akan menghilang begitu saja. Tak pernah kupikirkan hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan sebelumnya. Kau sendiri? Kau menanyakan hal ini padaku karena kauingin melakukan sesuatu, kan?"

Meskipun kalimat terakhir Maehara adalah murni asumsi, tetap ada rasa yakin yang muncul dalam pikiran Maehara bahwa asumsinya barusan adalah sesuatu yang benar adanya, dinilai dari ekspresi Isogai saat Maehara selesai bertanya. Sebelum menjawab, Isogai menelan terlebih dahulu gigitan _croissant_ terakhirnya.

"Aku ingin menertawakan dunia. Bersamamu. Lalu menghilang."

Hening sejenak. Suara ketukan di atas meja bercampur bersama melodi dari pengeras suara.

"Kau yakin?"

"Menurutmu mengapa aku harus tidak yakin?" Isogai balik bertanya. "Percayalah Maehara, sebagai orang yang tidak memiliki tempat, kita tidak bisa membalas dendam pada dunia. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menertawakan ketidakadilannya, lalu menghilang."

Maehara mempercepat tempo ketukannya pada meja. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. "Mengapa kau ingin menghilang bersamaku?"

"Karena aku mempercayaimu. Apakah kau mempercayaiku, Maehara?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawabnya. Bahkan sampai akhir, Maehara memutuskan untuk beranjak saja dari tempat dan membayar dua gelas kopi serta _croissant_ milik Isogai—tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut—namun Isogai cepat menyetop gerakan Maehara ketika pemuda tersebut berdiri dari kursinya. _Tunggu_ , katanya. Dikatakan dengan volume suara yang lebih keras dibandingkan volume suaranya saat bercakap-cakap tadi. Penuh penegasan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Dari dalam tasnya yang kumal (Maehara ingat tas itu sudah dimiliki Isogai saat mereka berdua duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama) Isogai mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan berbentuk segitiga yang kemudian diberikannya pada Maehara. Pemuda itu mengerutkan alis, menatap benda yang diberikan padanya tersebut. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di balik lembaran koran-koran berbahasa Inggris ini. Bisa jadi apa saja, namun Maehara memutuskan untuk tidak menebak-nebak.

"Apa ini?" Ia langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Besok sore, aku ingin kau menemuiku di puncak bukit dekat sekolah kita dulu," tutur Isogai. "Bawa bungkusan itu bersamamu. Dengan satu syarat: kau harus datang jika kau benar-benar mempercayaiku. Jika tidak, kau tidak perlu datang."

Maehara tertegun.

.

.

.

"Sampai bertemu nanti, Maehara."

Maehara bahkan belum bisa memutuskan apakah ia akan datang atau tidak.

.

.

.

Keduanya adalah orang-orang yang ditolak dunia. Maehara menyadarinya sejak ia mendapati tubuhnya berada dalam kekuasaan virus-virus ganas yang menggerogoti kesehatannya, sementara Isogai mungkin menyadarinya jauh lebih awal bahwa dunia ini keras dan seperti beban yang menggilas. Kejam. Tanpa belas kasihan. Dunia telah memeras semua yang mereka punya, dan jika diteruskan, mereka akan berakhir tidak lebih dari cangkang kosong. Mereka saling memahami bahwa dunia sudah tidak memberikan tempat pada mereka sejak lama. Maka dari itu, perlahan-lahan, baik Isogai dan Maehara, membuang semua perasaan yang tersisa. Biar mereka hanyut bersama aliran waktu, dan hei, bahkan mereka tidak peduli lagi akan waktu.

Langit masih cerah. Sejak kemarin, sejak minggu lalu, sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Matahari masih bertahta pada tempatnya, mendominasi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa awan akan berarak menyelimutinya. Maehara tengah menatap langit seolah mencari fragmen-fragmen petunjuk dari setiap incinya, ketika suara Isogai—sendu namun tegas—menggema di dalam pemikirannya, di sela-sela nada penuh distorsi.

"Kau mempercayaiku, Maehara?"

 _Sejak kapan jawabannya adalah tidak?_

.

.

.

Maka ia menyambar masker dan mantel—membantu menjinakkan virus flu yang sejak semalam hinggap di badannya—tak lupa bungkusan berbentuk segitiga yang diberikan Isogai padanya. Maehara selalu tahu, kakinya akan terus membawanya ke tempat di mana Isogai berada. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Isogai tidak hilang bersama malam, Isogai tidak meninggalkannya seperti hari esok.

Isogai selalu ada.

.

.

.

Maehara tersengal di balik maskernya. Baru ia rasakan betapa banyak energinya yang terkuras pada saat mendaki bukit ketika ia berhenti, lalu ia berdiri dengan kaki yang terasa seperti jeli. Isogai memandangnya dari bawah pohon mahoni—Maehara mengingatnya sebagai pohon tempat sarang burung yang pernah mereka tolong—dengan penuh arti, meskipun Maehara tidak bisa menguraikan apa artinya dari tatapan itu secara langsung, hanya saja Maehara bisa tahu bahwa ada banyak hal yang Isogai rasakan dan ingin sampaikan. Maehara sudah mengenal Isogai cukup lama untuk bisa mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Kau membawa bungkusannya?"

Tanpa basa-basi, khas Isogai. Maehara hanya mengangguk. Isogai tersenyum simpul.

"Kaubisa membukanya sekarang."

Maehara tidak pernah menebak-nebak apa isi dari bungkusan tersebut sejak awal ia menerimanya, sehingga tidak ada harapan maupun kecurigaan ketika ia membuka perlahan lapisan-lapisan koran yang tebal tersebut. Matanya kadang terdistraksi oleh berita-berita politik luar negeri (yang sebetulnya tidak bisa sepenuhnya ia pahami) namun hal itu tidak menghentikan kegiatannya terlalu lama. Ia baru berdiri mematung, kebingungan, ketika mengetahui bahwa yang ada di dalam bungkusan tersebut adalah sebuah pistol. Berkilat seperti baru. Matanya terbelalak. Baru setelah mendongak, ia melihat Isogai juga menggenggam benda yang sama.

"Jadi ini maksudmu."

Isogai tertawa. Dimulai dari kikikan pelan yang terdengar seperti bunyi tersedak, kemudian semakin keras, semakin keras. Agar dunia mendengarkan. Mendengar tawa tersebut, Maehara turut tertawa dengan keras, nyaris satu frekuensi dengan suara tawa Isogai. Segala beban yang menumpuk di dalam dadanya perlahan larut bersama tawa, mengalir keluar seperti air yang bocor dari tanggul, sampai-sampai Maehara tidak menyadari keberadaan butir-butir air yang muncul pada sudut-sudut matanya.

(Maka dengarkanlah, ucapan selamat tinggal dari dua orang yang telah ditolak dunia.)

Tawa masih bergema. Ujung pelatuk diletakkan pada pelipis, dan begitu pelatuk ditarik, tawa tersebut segera berhenti bergema. Kemudian, hanya ada senyap yang menyelimuti.

.

.

.

" _ **Let's rest. (In peace, together)."**_

.

.

.

Rintik-rintik air perlahan jatuh dari awan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **a/n:** ditulis berdasarkan video klip dari **fullkawa honpo** yang berjudul **mahou – a perfect day ver –**


End file.
